Arachnophobia - The Reason Behind it all
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Three-Shot. So in this story, Ron reveals all about his arachnophobia to Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Join them to know the truth behind words.
1. Aaarrrggghhh! Spider!

**Hey guys! I came up with this idea while I was in school some time back and decided to write it. My first Harry Potter fic. Fred is alive and breathing 'cause I hated the fact that he died. Set a day after the Battle of Hogwarts. Enjoy!**

_**Ron POV**_

Sitting and relaxing with my best friend, sister and girlfriend, in the Gryffindor Common Room, more like, was lovely and we were generally talking. We were especially relieved because it turned out Fred hadn't died (Look at the ). It had only been a Death Eater was impersonating him, and while cleaning, Harry and Ginny found a red-haired person who turned out to be Fred.

Harry had Teddy in his lap and Ginny next to him. Hermione sat next to me. Ginny was playing with Teddy while I talked to Harry and Hermione.

'Well, you should be happy,' Harry remarked. 'The family you thought was incomplete without one of its members is now complete.'

Hermione nodded in agreement and grabbed my hand. We sat in a comfortable silence for some time and looked at Ginny play with Teddy.

After some time, I saw Hermione's eyes widen as she stared at a spot behind me. Harry looked at her questioningly, then followed her gaze and I saw his eyes widen too.

Ginny seemed to notice that the silence was not comfortable anymore, and she followed Harry's gaze, then caught hold of Teddy, holding him tightly to her. I felt puzzled and then looked behind me. Something was behind which made me scream.

An acromantula.

When the people surrounding me saw me scream, they sprung into action. Ginny held Teddy and ran to the portrait, and surveyed the scene, preventing Teddy to see what was going on at the same time.

Harry had his wand out and he was shooting spell after spell at the acromantula, Hermione following suit, though she still held my hand. As for me, I just sat there, staring. When the monster was dead, Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, seeming to discuss something, which Hermione voiced.

'Why are you so scared of spiders? I know it was partly because of the Fred, broom stick and teddy bear incident, but can you tell us the exact story?'

Ginny spoke up. 'I know that Fred had scared you when you were five, but I don't know the exact story. Can you please enlighten us?'

'Um', I said, looking from one face to another. 'All right, fine!' I sighed, defeated.

'So, it all began on this fine summer's day, summer it was, and I….'

**Cliffy! I'm gonna post the next chapter in Ron's POV, okay? It's going to be the story. It is only a two shot, you know? Anyways, bye for now!**

**Stella**

**PS – Please check out my Percy Jackson stories! And also, I'm going to post a couple of Harry Potter stories soon too. Bye!**


	2. So That's What Happened!

_Last time on_ Arachnophobia – The Reason Behind it all_:_

'_So, it all began on this fine summer's day, summer it was, and I….'_

_**Ron's POV**_

_Flashback_

_I stood near Mum, trying to get her attention._

'_Mum, please tell Fred to let me play with his broomstick,' I begged, as she supervised the cutting of vegetables for today's dinner._

'_Please, Mum,' I begged, making my puppy dog eyes at her. She whirled around to tell me off, but seeing my expression, changed her mind. Her eyes softened, and she gave me a warm smile._

'_Of course, Ron dear, you can borrow his broomstick. Wait here, I'll get it for you.'_

_Mum walked out of the kitchen as I sat down, savoring the taste of freedom I would feel as I took off._

_Mum returned a few minutes, followed by Fred, who was whining to Mum._

'_But Mum, Ron's just six, he can't fly. You never allowed me to fly a broom when I was six, come on…'_

'_Fredrick Weasley!' Mum yelled losing her patience. 'You will give your broom to your brother, end of matter.'_

_Fred shot me a filthy look and gave me his broom which was lying near the back door. I ecstatically took it and ran outside._

_I grabbed my teddy bear as I walked back in; I wanted him to fly too. As I ran out a second time, I felt something hit my feet, and I went toppling over to the ground. I scraped my hands and felt something pierce my sides; it was wood. Not just any wood either, Fred's broomstick's wood._

'_What have you done?' Fred yelled as he advanced towards me. Mum was behind him, looking terrified about my well being. Suddenly, Fred stopped in his position as an evil smile lit up his features._

_I felt something wriggle in my hands, and when I looked in my hands, I couldn't help but let out a scream. I saw in my hands a large spider wriggling to get free._

_I let out another scream as the creature toppled me in order to get free._

_Mum let out a scream and swept me into a comforting hug. I didn't see it, but I knew she was giving a death glare to Fred._

_Flashback_

'… And with that I am probably scarred for life,' I ended, sighing loudly.

Both Harry and Ginny had wide eyes. I guess Harry now knew why I freak out so much.

Hermione, however, pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Just as she let me go, Fred emerged from behind a pillar and pulled me into a hug.

'I'm sorry for what I did back then,' he said gruffly. 'I didn't know you were so freaked out. I'm sorry.'

It turned out to be the best story time ever.

**Sorry for the lame ending, but please review, I don't normally say that, but now I am. As for the disclaimer, well, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Bye for now,**

**Stella**


End file.
